Miracles (ONE SHOTS)
by RosewoodForever
Summary: Collection of stories with one of our favorite couples. Review ideas for future stories you'd like to see.
1. She's Back

Sam swore up and down that he was dreaming.

There was no way in Hell, on Earth, Mars even, that she was standing right there in front of him.

Her.

After all these years.

Sam rubbed his eyes to make sure he wasn't at least imagining it.

He didn't even know what had happened. One minute Dean and Mom, who apparently had came back to life, show up and rescue him and then next thing he knew, _she's_ standing on the doorstep.

Her.

She's back. And she still looks exactly the same.

"Sam?"

Dean was calling him.

How was he going to explain this to Dean?

He kept hearing Dean call him. Like a muffled call in the back of his head but he couldn't quite focus on because she was back and she was standing there in front of him.

Here.

In the doorway to the bunker.

She said something, but what it was, Sam didn't know. He didn't hear.

Just like he didn't hear Dean coming up the stairs.

"Who's at the door?"

Dean recognized her right away. Well maybe not right away. He knew she was familiar, but it wasn't until he saw how pale his little brother's face turned that it finally hit.

Sammy was staring at a ghost.

Dean kept his hand on his gun just to be safe.

"Sammy?"

Sam starting blinking rapidly, coming back to reality.

"I'm sorry."

"Are you going to invite her in?"

Sam looked at Dean, a sort of 'are you sure that's a good idea' look.

Dean nodded.

"I don't think she wants to be left out in the rain."

Sam gestured.

She smiled and stepped inside.

Dean took his jacket off and wrapped it around her. Poor girl was still in a nightgown, that was now wet thanks to the rain outside. He draped an arm around her and guided her down the stairs into the den.

"Maybe Mom has some clothes you can borrow."

Dean left.

Sam continued staring at her.

"How are you here?"

"He said to tell you 'you're welcome'."

Sam released a breath of air he didn't realize he was holding.

She spoke.

Like an angel.

Okay maybe not like an angel.

Definitely not like Cas.

But you get it.

"You grew your hair out."

She makes jokes too.

Sam laughed.

"You always liked it long."

She shivered from the cold.

"I'm sorry I'm being rude. I'll make you some tea. You still like the peach flavor right? What am I saying? Of course you still like the peach flavor. You liked it before you died and you'll still like it now."

Sam kept rambling.

She just smiled. Then frowned.

"I was dead."

She said it so quietly that Sam almost didn't hear it.

Sam swore mentally.

Should he not have told her that?

Did he just break some immortality rule?

Oh for the love of Chuck why did Dean leave the two of them alone?

"You're okay. I promise."

She smiled again at the reassurance and wiped the single tear from her eye.

Sam hated seeing her cry.

The tea kettle went off. Sam poured her a cup and she lightly sipped from it.

Dean came back.

"The bathroom's ready for you if you'd like to clean up. Mom found some things that may fit for you to sleep in tonight."

She thanked him and went to the bathroom.

"Should I make her her own room?"

"She's back."

"I know. How are you holding up?"

Sam was speechless. He couldn't settle on one emotion. Happy. Scared. Surprised. Confused.

"I don't know."

But Dean did. Because he felt the same way when he first saw Mom.

"I gotta ask. Are you two still technically a thing?"

Sam chuckled. Leave it to Dean.

"You know I still have to test her right?"

Sam bit his lip and nodded.

He went upstairs.

Sam found a room just down the hall from his and an extra set of sheets.

He ran into her in the hallway just as he finished prepping the room for her.

It was weird seeing her in full on pajamas instead of sweats and a tee shirt one size too small.

"I-I-I got you s-s-set up in h-h-here."

Nice one Sam.

She smiled to thank him and went inside.

Sam wanted to talk to her. To ask her what it was like. What had happened.

He wanted to tell her all that he had been up to. He may not have told her about hunting the first time around but he will be damned again if he didn't the second time.

"Are you coming to bed? Or are you and your brother going to stay up all night talking about me?"

"My room's down the hall."

She frowned.

"So what? We live together and now suddenly it's weird to sleep in the same bed?"

"You were gone for almost thirteen years."

She took a deep breath.

"Yeah, you are definitely not 22 anymore."

That hurt.

"Well stare all you want. I'm going to turn in. It's exhausting coming back to life."

She climbed into bed and closed her eyes.

Sam left her. He ran into Dean on the way.

"What are you doing?"

"I told you I had to test her. Don't worry, I know she doesn't know so I'll wait for her to sleep before I douse her in holy water."

Sam went back downstairs where he made himself a cup of tea. He put the peach tea bag in and took a sip.

Sam may have had his dietary differences, but he definitely sided with Dean when it came to fruity teas.

How could his girlfriend drink this stuff?

Girlfriend.

Sam smiled wide at the thought of the word.

Dean came back downstairs.

"God it took her forever to fall asleep. I don't think she trusts me. But good news little brother, she's clean."

Dean noticed the smile on Sam's face.

"What are you grinning about?"

"She's back."

"She's back."

"She's really back?"

"Okay, you keep telling yourself that and it's kinda freaking me out."

"Jess is really back."

* * *

198913


	2. Meeting Mary

Write a chapter of Jess meeting Mary… challenge accepted.

Leave a review telling me what you think and if you have any ideas on future stories! I can do AU, past, present, future, anything. I have some ideas, but I would love the help.

Also, I may be experimenting with my writing style a little bit like I did in the first chapter. And I'm naming the one-shots as I see fit.

* * *

Dean woke up a little bit earlier than usual. He wondered why, then he remembered all the events that happened the night before.

Jess was back. And Sam was freaked.

Dean got out of bed and walked slowly down the hallway to the bathroom. He noticed the door was cracked open and the light was on. Seeing as how he shared the bathroom with Sam, especially since Mom came back and used the other one, and it wasn't anything Dean hadn't seen before, he opened the door. There he found Jess standing in front of the mirror in her underwear.

"Shit!" he said, slamming the door. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"No it's my fault! Someone was in the other one and I had to pee and-"

"Hey! Whoa! Hey! Let's, uh, let's just be adults about this? What do you say?"

"I'm not the one locking someone in a bathroom by holding the door shut."

Dean suddenly realized he was still holding onto the doorknob. He let go and a second later, Jess turned the knob and came out, still standing in her underwear. Dean tried his hardest to not look down.

Jess ran by him quickly back to her room and Dean went into the bathroom, making damn sure that lock worked.

* * *

Jess went to her room, thankfully not running into anyone else, and found a pile of clothes on the bed.

 _Hope everything fits._

Jess knew exactly who the note was from. She'd recognize that handwriting anywhere.

It still hadn't totally hit Jess how long she had been gone. Once she stopped and thought about it, she realized it was actually super impressive for him to remember her style, nonetheless her size.

One pair of jeans and a graphic tee later, she made her way to the kitchen. She was startled by another blonde woman sitting at the table.

"Hi," Jess said nervously.

"Morning," she answered, smiling. Jess got a feeling the woman was checking her out. Maybe even judging her.

Jess found the tea kettle and heated up water for more peach tea.

"So are you Sam's friend or Dean's friend?" the woman asked.

"I'm sorry?"

"When one of your boys comes into your room late at night asking for a pair of pajamas, you can't help but wonder," she responded, laughing.

"I'm Jess. I'm… an old girlfriend."

Those words hurt Jess more than anything to say.

"So you're Jess? Sam's told me a lot about you."

"Not to sound rude, but you are?"

"I'm Mary, their mom. Also back from the dead," Mary explained after seeing Jess' shocked reaction.

"Is there, like, a zombie apocalypse happening?" Jess asked, half joking.

"God I hope not," Mary said, laughing. Jess laughed too, starting to relax.

"Great. I see you two have met," Dean said, coming into the kitchen.

"Where's your brother?" Mary asked him.

"Hiding away," Dean scoffed.

"He's freaked out," Jess said quietly.

"I wouldn't say freaked out but… yeah he's freaked out. But I mean, can you blame the guy?"

The kettle started going off. Jess made her tea, Dean made coffee, and Mary sat at the table, reading a magazine.

"What is up with these Kardashians?" Mary asked.

"Who?" Jess added.

"Chuck help us," Dean mumbled.

"So what happens now?" Jess asked. "Since I'm…"

"It's definitely a bit of an adjustment, but I think you'll do just fine," Mary answered.

"So I just… carry on as if nothing has happened?"

"All you pretty much can do."

"What did you do?"

"I went back to hu-"

"Happily spending time with her sons," Dean quickly finished for Mary. "You know Jess, no one is going to help you through this more than us. I mean, we've all already been there."

"Just too bad Sam won't talk to me."

"No one is more thrilled about you being here than Sammy," Dean said, taking Jess' hand. "He just in a state of shock. He'll come around."

The three sat there in silence. Jess finished drinking her tea. Mary flipped through the magazine. Dean pulled his phone out and scrolled through news articles, which blew Jess' mind. Just exactly how much has changed in 13 years?

"I'm going to go take a shower," Jess announced. "It feels dirty coming back from the dead."

Jess put her mug in the sink and went upstairs.

"Sam's never told her about hunting?" Mary asked when Jess was out of earshot.

"You never told Dad," Dean remarked. "And you married him."

* * *

Jess was lying on her bed staring at the ceiling when there was a knock on the door.

"May I come in?" Mary asked, sticking her head in. Jess smiled and Mary entered. "I went out today and picked you up some things. Just the essentials."

Mary handed her a bag with toiletries.

"Thanks."

"I see Sam has already taken care of buying you clothes."

"Not that I didn't appreciate borrowing yours," Jess said. Both of them laughed.

"Have you seen him today?" Mary asked.

"No. But Dean keeps checking in on me, which is pretty annoying after a while."

"It's hard," Mary said in a very serious tone. "And I'm sure he's absolutely terrified of something happening to you and him losing you again."

"Did he tell you something?"

"No. I can only imagine. I know it was a lot for them to process when I came back, so now for you to come back, they have to process all over again."

"I don't even remember what happened," Jess said, tearing up.

"I don't either," Mary responded quietly. She held her arms out for a hug, which Jess gladly accepted.

"Mom?" Sam asked, knocking on the door frame. "Can I have a minute with Jess?"

Mary nodded and left the room.

"You don't remember what happened?" Sam asked her. Jess shook her head. Sam sighed. How was he going to tell her? "I came home and the apartment was on fire."

"What? How?"

"I don't know," Sam lied.

"That's impossible. Brody came over and he was acting weird and... that's all I remember."

Sam tensed up.

"I came back and you were asleep in the bedroom. Everything was in flames. I tried to wake you but you weren't responding. Dean came up and got me out. You were declared dead at the scene."

Jess was shocked.

"Sam-"

"So forgive me if I'm a little sensitive about this because it's all just too much."

And he left the room.

And Jess cried.

* * *

198913


	3. How It All Began

2003

Sam took a deep breath as he walked in through the door of his dorm room. He had just come back from another date his roommate, Brody, set up for him.

"Dude! How'd it go?" Brody asked.

"She was nice."

"But?"

"Not really my type."

"God damn it," Brody whined. "That's what you said about the last girl!"

"I dunno man, maybe I'm just not into it," Sam said, collapsing onto the bed.

"Oh. So you're…"

"Dude what the fuck? No! Dating! Date. Ing."

"Oh."

"I've never been good with girls man," Sam confessed. "Maybe relationships just aren't my thing."

The room got quiet for a few minutes before an idea popped into Brody's head.

"Okay, hear me out, give me one more chance."

"Dude! Will you knock it off?" Sam groaned.

"I know the perfect girl for you!"

"That's what you said about the last girl," Sam said in a mimicking tone, quoting what Brody said a while ago.

"Come out with me and watch me prove you wrong."

"I don't feel like going out again tonight."

"Dude, could you be anymore of a wet blanket? Come on!"

Sam thought it over for a minute.

"Fine. I'll get cleaned up."

"Yes!"

The two took Brody's car to a party at the park across the street. The Freshman Campfire was tradition, and seeing as how Brody and Sam were 20 and no longer freshman, it was also tradition for older classes to crash.

"So who is this girl?" Sam asked as Brody got the two of them cheap beer from a keg.

"Jessica. She's in my psych class."

"You're in a psych class?"

"Shit's mindblowing. It's like drugs."

Sam laughed at Brody's comment.

Brody draped his arms over Sam's shoulders and led him to a group of people.

"Randy, Taylor, this is my roommate Sam. Sam, these are a couple guys from the team."

"Hey," Sam said. The two raised their solo cups to wave.

"And that's Jessica."

Sam looked to where Brody pointed. A petite blonde girl in a mini skirt and converse.

"Jessica!" Brody called.

She said bye to her friend and skipped right over.

"Jess," she corrected.

"I want you to meet my boy, Sam."

"So you're Sam?"

"You've heard about me?"

"We may have had some roommate bashing a couple of times."

Sam glared at Brody.

"You're like an obsessive freak when it comes to cleanliness," Brody explained. "Have fun kids."

At first the two stood in total silence. Sam awkwardly taking sips of his beer, Jess playing with the purity ring on her finger.

"So what's your major?" she finally asked.

"Uh, law."

"Nice."

"You?"

"I haven't decided yet."

"Why not?"

"Just not sure what I want to do. I got in as an English major but I might change it."

"Have you thought about what?"

"Something that helps people. I'm only a freshman so I still got a little time."

The two suddenly broke out in conversation. It felt like they had talked about everything. The sun started to go down and things started getting crazy.

"Wanna go outside?" Sam asked. Jess smiled.

Sam wasn't sure why Jess would want to hang out with him all night. Jess seemed like the type of girl that was friends with everyone. She could have left him at any time. Surely, Sam wasn't cool enough to be near her, even if he was older.

Jess shivered once they stepped outside.

Sam gave her his jacket.

"Thanks for walking me home," Jess said as the two approached the dorms for girls. "I'd invite you in, but..."

The two laughed.

"I had fun tonight," Sam commented. "Wanna hang out again? Possibly?"

"I'd like that."

Jess pulled out a pen from her bag and wrote her number on Sam's wrist. She also handed him back his jacket.

"Goodnight Sam."

"Goodnight Jess."

He watched her go inside.

* * *

Sam and Jess talked nonstop the next month. They had exchanged numbers and would stay up all night texting. Brody would get pissed and throw a pillow at Sam's bed while mumbling "what the fuck was I thinking hooking you two up". Sam would just smile. He actually liked this girl, and actually found himself hoping she felt the same.

They found out they had classes in the same building around the same time and would meet up beforehand just to see each other in person.

"So, I've been thinking," Sam finally said. "Would you ever want to go on a date with me? A real date. Not just meeting up for coffee or anything."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Dinner and whatever else you wish."

"I'd love that."

That weekend was the first date. Sam took her to a nice Italian restaurant not too far from campus. Jess got tickets to a show from her roommate at a local theater. It was a nice evening that resulted in the first kiss.

* * *

Jess sprinkled rose petals on the bed. Cliché, she knew, and she hated that it was. But tonight was the night, for tonight had been one year with Sam, and she had the whole night planned. She told him to come over around seven for a late night dinner (Italian of course) and then hopefully take things to the next step. They had both been getting really close, but Jess would always say she wasn't ready, and Sam would always respect it. But now, she was sure.

She twirled the purity ring around her finger. A nervous habit she would surely miss.

Sam showed up with a bottle of champagne. Mr. 21 now.

Dinner went well, considering Jess overcooked the noodles. Sam laughed and joked that he should "never left her in charge of the food".

Jess was able to convince her ex roommate, who now had an apartment, to let them borrow it for the night. She said yes, and then made a joke about a good girl finally getting laid.

"You sure?" Sam asked.

"I'm sure," Jess answered, taking off the purity ring and slipping it in her bag.

The whole night was magic.

* * *

Six months later, Sam and Jess grew even more close. They finally moved out of their dorms and got an apartment together. Sam was considering moving out anyway, but needed a roommate for rent, and who better to ask than the woman he was in love with?

They made it their own. Sam let Jess take over the decorating and such, and Jess was happily excited to do so. He was just happy she got to be there to do so.

A month in was their first big fight. Neither of them knew just how difficult it was to live with the other. For starters, Sam never lived with any girls and Jess never lived with any boys. Little things piled up here and there and eventually Jess packed a bag and stayed with a friend. Sam was devastated, thinking he had just ruined the best thing he had ever had.

But Jess came back. She always came back.

They both apologized and promised to fix their flaws and bad habits and to not get worked up if one did something small.

* * *

Their two year anniversary was right around the corner.

Jess was running around freaked out, wondering what in the world she was going to do for Sam.

But Sam knew exactly what he was going to do.

He was secretly visiting jewelry stores.

Sam wasn't totally committed to the idea of an engagement ring yet, but definitely knew a promise ring would work.

He had finally found the perfect one.

And then Dean showed up.

* * *

198913


	4. Pain in the Cas

Hi hi! Reminder, I am taking requests for future stories, so leave a review letting me know what you would like to see.

* * *

Jess rounded another corner and groaned. Why was this place so big?

Jess had officially been around for a week now and the boys, mainly Dean, were starting to back off a little bit. Today she woke up and they were both gone.

 _Had to go out of town to check on a friend_ , the note read. _Help yourself to whatever for dinner._

Mary was also gone too. Where she went, Jess wasn't sure, but the boys did not seem happy about it.

Anyway, long story short, she thought she would explore the place. She regretted that decision about 10 minutes ago when she realized she passed by the same room twice.

Stupid corners. Why do you all look the same?

"Hello," came a voice out of nowhere. Jess turned around and saw a man in a trench coat standing behind her.

"Um. Hi?"

"You are lost?"

"No," Jess scoffed. He gave her a puzzling look. "Okay, maybe a little."

"You passed by me twice. Don't worry. I find myself getting confused sometimes as well."

Jess bit her lip to keep from laughing at the way he talked.

He suddenly turned around and started walking off in the direction Jess came in. Jess was confused, but eventually ran after him to catch up.

"What's your name?"

"Castiel, but I am often known as Cas. I'm an angel."

"Well you're definitely my savior. I probably would have just kept going around in circles."

"No, an actual angel."

"Yeah right, and I came back from the dead," Jess teased. Hey, what happened to her was tragic, but it made for a funny joke, no?

"I know. Dean told me about it."

Now it all made sense. Dean's a pretty weird dude; of course he's got weird friends.

"So an angel huh?" Jess asked, trying to change the subject. "Like the wings and halo and shit?"

"Yes wings. No halo and no… Shit?"

Okay, Jess couldn't help but laugh at that.

"Okay then."

Cas led her back to the library.

"Do you know where you are now?" he asked.

"Yes! Thank you! My room's just down the hall."

Jess walked very quickly away from Cas, went into her room, and closed and locked her door.

She pulled out the phone Dean got her from her pocket and dialed his number.

* * *

The boys drove along the highway on their way to a lead on the BMOL.

"We shouldn't have left her," Sam said.

"Dude, she's fine. We left Mom sooner."

"I just have this weird feeling."

"Look, I don't know your girlfriend as well as you do, but I'm pretty sure she doesn't seem like the type to touch or break anything."

"She's not my girlfriend," Sam said quietly.

Dean was about to respond but his cell phone rang. He pulled it out. 'Jess new phone' showed up on the screen.

"You gave her your number?" Sam asked annoyed.

"Of course I did! How else is she supposed to get a hold of us?"

"Could've given her my number," Sam muttered.

"I did," Dean snapped, sick of his brother's attitude. You'd think Sam would be happy the girl he's in love with came back, but no.

"What's up?" Dean asked, answering. To please his brother, he put it on speaker.

"You know there's a crazy mad man loose in your place right?"

"Let me guess. Black hair, blue eyes, trench coat?"

"Yup."

"Yeah, that's Cas. He's harmless."

"He told me he's an angel."

The car got quiet.

"Hello?" Jess asked.

"You- You didn't believe him did you?" Sam asked.

"Uh, no, duh. But then again, people don't just come back from the dead."

Dean gave Sam a look.

"I think what Cas means is that he's like an angel but really he's more like a guard dog."

Dean scoffed at Sam's response. Sam smacked him in the arm.

"Yeah, okay Sam," Jess said, sounding skeptical.

"Listen, Jess," Dean said, "we're just now getting to our friend's. We'll be home late. You gonna be alright?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Alright, see ya."

Dean hung up the phone.

"Guard dog? Really?"

"What was I supposed to say Dean?"

"Dude, you gotta fucking tell her."

"I can't."

"Listen to me, things have gotten a lot more complicated then they were in 2005. Okay? God knows who else is going to pop in. What if Crowley shows up, huh? Or Rowena? Or-"

"Yeah, I get it," Sam snapped. "I'll find a good time."

"And it's gotta be you. You're not pushing this onto me."

"Why not? You're the one she wants to talk to anyway."

"No, she wants to talk to you, but you're not letting her, so she has no choice but to talk to me."

Sam slouched down in the passenger seat and looked out the window. A clear sign that he was done with this conversation.

Dean's phone rang again.

"So you met Jess huh?" Dean asked when he answered.

"Who's Jess?"

"The girl you told you were an angel."

"Oh. Was I not supposed to do that?"

"No it's fine. Just be careful, okay? She doesn't know anything about hunting."

"Okay. I'll try."

"Don't try, do. What are you two crazy kids up to tonight?"

"I think Jess is in her room. I'm watching a bird."

"A bird?"

"There is a nest in a tree outside the bunker door."

"Ah." Was all Dean could say. "Why don't you, uh, why don't you do something with her?"

"Like what?"

"A movie? Board games? Invite her to watch the freaking bird with you, for all I care."

"I don't think she would like that."

"Please Cas? The girl just came back from the dead. The more friends she has, the better."

"Okay. I will see what I can do."

"Okay. Bye, bye now."

* * *

Jess was sitting on her bed reading a book she found in the library when there was a knock on the door. She closed the book and walked over to find Cas standing on the other side.

"I apologize for our awkward introduction earlier. I was wondering if you would like to watch a Netflix with me."

"A Netflix?"

"It's this app on Sam's television. It has any show you want to watch."

"Yeah, I think I'm familiar with Netflix," Jess said sarcastically. Cas just continued to stare at her. "But sure, what the hell, why not?"

Cas left suddenly again, but stopped after a few feet and turned around.

"Sorry. I keep doing that."

Jess just smiled and followed him into Sam's room.

* * *

198913


	5. Makeup Woes

Finals and the semester are over which means I can write again!

Once again, I am still taking requests so let if there's anything you'd like to see!

* * *

Jess climbed up on the bathroom sink and sat criss-cross applesauce on the counter in front of the mirror. Dean finally got her her own credit card, under the name Nancy Drew, good one Dean, and the first thing she bought: makeup.

Jess loved her makeup. She never wore much, but she like to experiment with some things. She remembered when she and Sam were together-

Were together?

Are together?

When Sam was younger?

Before she died?

What's the right way to end that statement?

Wait, are they still together?

Anyway, Jess remembered Sam would always tease her if her eye liner didn't match or if her lipstick was one shade off matching her outfit.

Jess threw her hair up in a bun and ran a washcloth over her face.

"What are you doing?" came a voice from behind her.

"Hey Cassie."

Cas felt confused at the new nickname, but didn't question it. He stepped in the bathroom and stood behind her.

"What is all this?"

"Makeup," Jess answered, putting moisturizer and foundation on.

"Makeup?"

"Yup. I'm so excited."

"About makeup?"

Cas had heard about the term. He knew Claire wore a lot on her eyes and he saw Mary wear some every now and then. Dean and Sam never did though.

"This makeup, I am assuming it is... girl related?"

"Um, yeah I guess?"

Jess threw the foundation back in her new makeup bag and pulled out her eye liner. While she put it on, she noticed out of the corner of her eye that Cas was slowly looking through her bag.

"What is this?" he asked, pulling out an eyelash curler.

"It's for my eyes."

"It looks… terrifying."

"Well yeah, I was scared of it at first, but it's not so bad. See?"

Jess lined up the curler to her eye and used it. She looked back at Cas. He was amazed at how different her eyes looked.

Jess curled her other eye and threw it back in her bag. She moved onto mascara as Cas pulled out a bottle of nail polish, opened it, and sniffed it.

"Is this witchcraft?" he asked.

"It may as well be."

Cas read the color name on the label. Demon blood. He started to get nervous.

When Jess looked away, he quickly put the bottle in his pocket. He would definitely check it out later with the guys.

"What is this?" he asked, pulling a tampon out of the bag.

"That is not makeup related," Jess answered, taking it and throwing it back in the bag.

"But it is still girl related?"

"Yes." Was all Jess could answer.

Cas shrugged. He watched Jess carefully apply her lip gloss.

Cas looked through her bag again and picked up a tube similar to the lip gloss Jess was using. Cas took the lid off, twisted the lipstick up, and admired it.

"Hey guys," Sam said, walking by the bathroom. "Whatcha doing?"

"Jessica is applying makeup and I am watching."

"I see that. He's not bothering you, is he?"

"No he's fine," Jess answered.

"Sam." Cas said suddenly. He sounded so serious. He nodded his head toward the door and left the bathroom. Sam was confused, but followed Cas.

"What's up?"

"I found this in Jessica's bag," he said, pulling the nail polish out of his pocket.

"A bottle of nail polish? Hate to break it to you Cas, but that's not that surprising."

"Look at the label."

"Demon blood. What about it?"

Cas gave him a look.

"Dude, I appreciate you being concerned, but there's nothing to worry about. You should see the names some of these nail polishes have. Demon blood is nothing. Princess Bubblegum Pink Passion Fruit Fusion is when we should be concerned."

"I definitely didn't see any of that in there."

Sam laughed.

"Look, Dean already did the tests. She's clean. I swear."

"If you and Dean say so."

Sam took the bottle and went back into the bathroom.

"Sorry. Cas tried to steal this."

"If he wanted to borrow it, he could have just asked," Jess teased.

"I'll let him know."

"Remember when I used to do your nails?"

"You don't talk about that here!" Sam said, lowering his voice.

"What? Is that forbidden in your little man cave?"

"It's a bunker," Sam corrected.

"I'm sorry. I didn't realize we lived during wartime."

Sam laughed uncomfortably. If only she knew.

Jess didn't notice.

"Your eye liner's crooked," Sam teased.

"Shut up," Jess whined. "It is not."

"Yes it is. You're winging it on one side."

"Maybe I did that on purpose."

"No you didn't."

"Shut up," Jess said again, trying to fix her eyeliner.

Sam watched her. He missed this.

"What?" Jess asked innocently. "I swear to God if you tell me I fucked this up-"

"Uh, nope," Sam answered quickly. He took a breath. "Just glad to know you're putting that credit card to good use."

"Okay, I'm done!" Jess announced, jumping off the counter. "How do I look?"

"Um, y-you look good."

Jess smiled sweetly and left the bathroom.

Sam stood there in the doorway. For a minute, he forgot about everything. It was just him and Jess. No Dean, no bunker, no 13 year age difference. Just him and his girlfriend, joking around in the bathroom.

Girlfriend?

Girlfriend.

Sam smiled again at the word.

"Sam!" Dean called.

"In here!"

"Tell Jess she's not allowed to put makeup on in front of the angel again, okay?"

"Yeah Dean, I'll tell her."

 _Tell my girlfriend._

* * *

Later that night, Jess stood in front of the mirror, taking her makeup off with a makeup wipe.

Cas, against all of Dean's orders, sat on the floor watching.

"Are you sure this isn't witchcraft?" Cas asked, after witnessing her take everything off.

"Night Cassie."

* * *

198913


	6. Stressed Out

2004

Sam woke up in the middle of the night and sighed. He knew Jess was still up.

He climbed out of bed and walked down the hall into the kitchen. He found her sitting at the counter with her books spread out all over the place.

Jess was taking a difficult semester. She wanted to get all of her general education finished before starting on her major, which she just changed to nursing. This included 5 classes, all in the 300 range so they qualified for graduation.

"Hey. What are you up to?" Sam asked, still half asleep.

"Just finishing my last essay."

"Come to bed," Sam whined. He put his arms around her shoulders and rested his head on top of his.

"Sam, it's finals week."

"It's also 1 AM."

Jess looked at the clock on her laptop.

"Shit. I didn't realize it was so late."

"Please?"

"I'm almost done with this paragraph."

Sam watched her type. After a minute or so, he started to play with her hair. Then he started kissing her shoulder.

"Sam." Jess warned. Sam smiled. He didn't stop. He moved to kissing her neck. Jess started giggling. It tickled. "Samuel!"

Sam started laughing also. He began biting at her ear. Jess sighed and slammed the laptop shut and turned to face him.

"Did I win?" he asked with the most childish grin on his face.

"I hate you."

"I'll take it."

He led her to the bedroom, shutting off all the lights as she got ready for bed. It took her a while to calm down, but Jess was finally able to get some sleep.

* * *

It was the middle of finals week. On top of three essays, Jess was also preparing for four exams and a presentation.

Jess woke up at 2 AM and flew out of bed. She barely got to the bathroom in time before hurling everywhere.

She finished a few minutes later, cleaned up her mess, and went back to bed.

"You okay?" came from a half awake, but very sleepy, Sam.

"Yeah I think so. That was random."

"Your breath smells like puke."

"Oh yeah? You like it?" Jess asked. She reached over and kissed him on the lips. Sam crinkled his nose and groaned. Jess laughed and the two went back to sleep.

When she woke up again around 8 AM, she wasn't feeling much better.

"Babe, I think you should stay home," Sam suggested, talking through the bathroom door.

"I can't. I need to go to the library and get a book for my paper."

"You were up sick all night. Did you even get any sleep?"

Jess flushed and exited the bathroom.

"Look, I'll pick up the book," Sam continued. "You need to stop stressing yourself out."

"I have all these things I need to do Sam."

"Jess, you're passing all your classes already. You don't need to go all out on everything! You'll be fine!"

"It's not that simple!"

"Yes it is! Just take one day off and do something for yourself."

"I don't have time for that!"

"Jess-"

"You're gonna be late for class," Jess said coldly. She went back inside the bathroom and locked the door.

"Yeah, okay," Sam mumbled. He finished getting ready, grabbed his bag, and left for class. Jess didn't come out of the bathroom until she knew he was gone.

* * *

Sam came home a little later than usual. Instead of coming home for lunch, like usual, he just grabbed something on campus. He figured he'd just leave Jess alone today. It wasn't uncommon for Jess to get a little high strung when something big and school related was happening, but this was the worst Sam had ever seen it.

When Sam walked in through the front door, he found Jess passed out on the couch.

He kissed her forehead. Jess stirred and slowly opened her eyes.

"Sam?"

"No, it's your other boyfriend."

"You're not funny."

"Can we talk?"

"Sure," Jess said. She pushed herself up to a sitting position and pulled her knees in her chest. Sam sat down on the couch next to her.

"So, I'm sorry for our little argument this morning. I know how you get about school."

"I'm sorry for snapping at you."

"I just… I don't like seeing you like this and you won't let me help you."

"I didn't realize you were."

"I'm your boyfriend Jess. I have been for, what, a little over a year now? I want you to be able to trust me with these things, you know?"

"I do and I promise I'm not doing it on purpose. It's just…"

"What?"

"I'm scared Sam," Jess said, starting to tear up. "I just changed my major and I have to start all over and I really don't want to get pushed back."

"So what if you do? It's not the end of the world."

"I know! But sometimes I just wonder what I'm even still doing here. We're at Stanford; I can't just keep bouncing around majors."

"You'll figure it out," Sam said, putting an arm around her. Jess rested her head on his shoulder. "We'll figure it out."

"I'm so glad I have you."

* * *

Finals week was officially over. Sam had already finished his tests a couple days ago, so he helped Jess with the rest of hers. The two were up all night reviewing the last of the flash cards and practice tests.

At this moment, Jess was taking her last test. Sam went out and got everything needed to make her favorite dinner. He even picked up a bottle of wine Jess really liked for whatever reason Sam could not figure out.

"Sweet freedom!" Jess sang when she walked in through the door.

"Congratulations!" Sam said, handing her a glass of wine. "To the end of the semester."

"To the end of the semester."

"Oh my God, how do you drink that?" Sam said after taking a sip.

"What? It's good!" Jess argued. Sam fake-gagged. "Fine. More for me. I earned it anyway."

"I am so proud of you."

"I know."

* * *

198913


End file.
